


NDRV3 Monsters AU Group Chat: Side Story

by Mistropolis



Series: Misty's NDRV3 Monster AU [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, I've got no life whatsoever, Multi, No Spoilers, yeah somehow that fic got a spin-off haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistropolis/pseuds/Mistropolis
Summary: In the Wildheart Manor, there were once a mysterious landlady, a hydra, and a demon of sorts.Before Kaede moves in, the story was of a different flavor.





	NDRV3 Monsters AU Group Chat: Side Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyahaha another monsters au fic!!
> 
> it's actually one of my first home-brew, non-crossover au, so I ain't giving it up anytime soon :-P
> 
> It may be a lil' bit spoilery for the main fic, but nothing major, so don't worry!

**Effervescent Steampunk** has added **Violet Prince** and **Toujou Kirumi** to the group!

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : welcome to the family, kiddos~!

  
**Violet Prince** : this place is so damn shabby.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Compared with my previous settlements, this is heaven.

  
**Violet Prince** : honestly??? this place isn't even big enough for me to stretch and move around!

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : What the hell are you anyway?

  
**Violet Prince** : hydra! what about u?

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Fairy.

  
**Violet Prince** : i see no wings???

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : It really should not be your business.

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : dont forget me! i want to know too!

  
**Toujou Kirumi** blocked notifications for this group!

  
**Violet Prince** : i'm shook.

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : top 10 anime deaths.

  
**Violet Prince** : what do you say we do? i'm pretty damn bored~~~

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : board games?

  
**Violet Prince** : how old are us?

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : im 17???

  
**Violet Prince** : 153???

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : ???????? my jimmies are rustled.

  
**Violet Prince** : of course the likes of u mortals would be shocked. i've been alive for so long it's ridiculous.

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : tell me your story, grandma kokichi~~~~

  
**Violet Prince** : no!

  
**Violet Prince** : <(｀^´)>

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : youre the one yelling about how bored you are~~

  
**Violet Prince** : and recounting my Tragic Tale(tm) is the way to go?

  
**Violet Prince** : how about u? what have u accomplished?

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : i tell you my story and you tell me yours, sounds fair?

  
**Violet Prince** : absolutely no!

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : i grew up in japan, but then moved here for this house is the inheritance i got! what about you?

  
**Violet Prince** : what are u doing in the dark anyway?

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : you can say yours first.

  
**Violet Prince** : ur the one who promises u will say urs first.

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** has blocked **Violet Prince**

  
**Violet Prince** : fucking really

* * *

 **Toujou Kirumi** : Which of you fucks bring back those goddamn Panta?

  
**Violet Prince** : i do not expect a lowly demon like you to understand such delicacy.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Delicacy my arse.

  
**Violet Prince** : it's not been even a week and we are already cussing at each other like mad, wth is wrong w/ us?

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : tfw theres only three of us and we are already at one anothers throat.

  
**Violet Prince** : compared with my battles against my father this is child's play.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Looks like somebody's got daddy issues.

  
**Violet Prince** : daddy issues??? this is how you are gonna insult me??? try harder next time.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : You damn monsters who just left your home for daddy issues fucking disgusts me. Fucking privileged kids.

  
**Violet Prince** has blocked **Toujou Kirumi**

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : You are even more incorrigible than I thought!

  
**Toujou Kirumi** has blocked **Violet Prince**

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : is this a fucking joke

* * *

private chat with  **Violet Prince** **  
**

**Violet Prince** : Welp, that's really rude for both of us today.

 

 **Toujou Kirumi** : No shit, Sherlock.

 

 **Violet Prince** : I mean… I just can't help it. You… really tick me off back then.

 

 **Violet Prince** : I mean, you don't remotely know anything about me, so why would you say such thing? You were just, really mean then.

 

 **Toujou Kirumi** : Well, kids with bloody daddy issues sound exactly just like you.

 

 **Violet Prince** : Are you seriously still going to pick this fight with me?

 

 **Toujou Kirumi** : You are the one who starts it!

 

 **Violet Prince** : Forget it! I'm formally declaring war on you, Toujou Kirumi!

 

 **Toujou Kirumi** : Fucking bring it on!

* * *

 

 **Effervescent Steampunk** has changed the group chat name from " **Wildheart Fam** " to " **The Great Soda War™** "

 

 **Violet Prince** : what's up with the group chat name

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : do i really have to point that out

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : YOU LITERALLY SQUIRT PANTA EVERYWHERE IN TOUJOU'S ROOM

  
**Violet Prince** : :)

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : You are kidding me.

  
**Violet Prince** : i'm not. i told you i'm officially declaring war after all. a supreme leader does not lie.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : This is just a bloody display of childishness on your behalf.

  
**Violet Prince** : childish, but effective. ur gonna have a bad time, girl~~~

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Iruma, please kick this pervert out.

  
**Violet Prince** : excuse me??? pervert??? ur srsly deluded

  
**Toujou Kirumi** has blocked **Violet Prince**

  
**Violet Prince** : go on, my sweet, submissive subject, go on avoiding me

  
**Violet Prince** : cuz when push comes to shove

  
**Violet Prince** : i'll send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!

  
**Violet Prince** has gone **Offline!**

  
**Violet Prince** : WTF

  
**Violet Prince** : WHO THE FUCK TAKES AWAY MY MIXTAPE

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Well, if you have not paraphrased show tune lyrics in your big damn speech, maybe I would not realize that Hamilton Mixtape is your top priority.

  
**Violet Prince** : YOU BLOCKED ME HOW CAN YOU TELL

  
**Violet Prince** : @ **Effervescent Steampunk** YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT BLOCKING DIDN'T YOU

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : its just a harmless joke! :-)

  
**Violet Prince** : TRAITOR

  
**Violet Prince** : @ **Toujou Kirumi** Answer to the accusations I lay at your feet, or prepare to bleed, beldam.

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : you got angry enough to switch to proper capitalizing???

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : moreover, did you just quote more hamilton???

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Did you just call me a beldam?

  
**Toujou Kirumi** sent file " **Mixtape above fire.png** "

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Say that again. I DARE YOU.

  
**Violet Prince** : NOOOOOOOOOOO

  
**Toujou Kirumi** sent file " **Broken windows.png** "

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : I'm sorry Iruma your Room 1 windows are gone.

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : @ **Violet Prince** WTF HAVE YOU DONE

  
**Violet Prince** : i did what i have to

  
**Violet Prince** : she had it coming, she only had herself to blame

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : DON'T FUCKING QUOTE ANY MORE MUSICAL AT ME

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : OUMA IF YOU DON'T TAKE CARE OF THIS SHIT THEN THE PANTA IS CANCELLED FOREVER

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : AND I'M NOT EVEN TALKING ABOUT THE WINDOWS

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : BY THE GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TOUJOU

  
**Violet Prince** : nothing, just my petrifaction trick from my big eye when i grew it at six heads.

  
**Violet Prince** : gets rid of stupid assholes for me.

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : I'M DONE WITH YOU FUCKS

* * *

private chat with **Effervescent Steampunk**

**Effervescent Steampunk** : so? what are you gonna do?

 

 **Violet Prince** : fine, fine, un-petrifying in the process

 

 **Effervescent Steampunk** : this cant go on, dude. its been ONE day.

 

 **Violet Prince** : i told you, she had it coming. if she didn't start the war in the first place, it wouldn't come to that.

 

 **Effervescent Steampunk** : because she criticized you for the panta?

 

 **Violet Prince** : NO! IT'S ABOUT MY FATHER

 

 **Violet Prince** : I hinted to you guys about the conflicts with my father, because I trust you guys…

 

 **Violet Prince** : But then she goes and mocks me for my "daddy issues"…

 

 **Effervescent Steampunk** : …what really happened?

 

 **Violet Prince** : Why should I tell you?

 

 **Effervescent Steampunk** : Because despite everything, I believe we are friends? All those correspondence before the tenancy… They are not make-believe, right?

 

 **Violet Prince** : For all you know, I'm just lying~~

 

 **Effervescent Steampunk** : No you won't.

 

 **Effervescent Steampunk** : Because… We are friends

 

 **Violet Prince** : ………

 

 **Violet Prince** : I was exiled, y'know. For refusing to work with my father.

 

 **Violet Prince** : My father was the Grand Leader of all hydras, perpetually seeking humans to be our soul companions. Desperate because we used to be dragons, you see.

 

 **Violet Prince** : To be like dragons again, we had to go through harsh conditions, and as the son of the Grand Leader, that's unavoidable.

 

 **Violet Prince** : My home life… Is not pretty. They say I'm only their "trainee", and I may only refer to them as "sir" and "ma'am". There's no love because we never have love inside us in the first place.

 

 **Violet Prince** : They made me go through all those gruelling "training"… Just so I can inherit his position, make us dragons again, with the proper rider.

 

 **Violet Prince** : When the humans refuse though… We eat their souls. The first time I did it, it was a little girl.

 

 **Violet Prince** : She's… She's so scared. My father kept urging me to eat her, get rid of evidence that such failure exists.

 

 **Violet Prince** : I don't want this life. I want to get out of an environment forcing me to be this cruel. So I joined the Rebels. An alliance of hydras refusing to conform to this old tradition.

 

 **Violet Prince** : Alas, hydras are not born to adopt soul companion… They are born to consume them. Even when they say I can leave the rule-bound life of seeking soul companions, what they really mean is that I can just directly go to the part where I eat them.

 

 **Violet Prince** : Eventually, I adapted… By eating only the souls of those who deserve it, those who beat their kids, steal away others' properties, hurt people around them for their own amusements… They are just like my parents. If they can evade law, then they still can't evade my hunger and wrath.

 

 **Violet Prince** : I had no idea what to do after all this… But then I met you. You are such a loud, brash mortal, but I adore you nonetheless.

 

 **Effervescent Steampunk** : Should I feel flattered?

 

 **Violet Prince** : You should.

 

 **Violet Prince** : You're the first person who makes me feel like… I have a soul.

 

 **Effervescent Steampunk** : … Thank you.

* * *

 **Violet Prince** : @ **Toujou Kirumi** Listen. I'm sorry, alright?

  
**Violet Prince** : I… Left a huge mess for a childish tantrum.

  
**Violet Prince** : I had been really ticked off. Because I really thought your comments then were really… Insensitive. I didn't tick you down as that kind of person, so…

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : I, too, have to apologize.

  
**Violet Prince** : Really?

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Yes. It's my fault, too.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : I was really angry at my client that day, so I partially take it out on you guys. Additionally, you guys keep digging in who I am, so I just thought I should avoid you guys as much as I can.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Truth be told, Iruma-san had told me about you.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Do not blame her, I was the one requesting that.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : In return, I will tell you my story.

  
**Violet Prince** : It's okay with you?

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Yes, but only you guys, because I trust you…

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : I am actually an empusa. You know, a species of spectres commonly identified as female demons? The ones with a donkey leg and a bronze leg?

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Well, it's almost as if fate is determined to play a huge joke on me―when I came to be, my donkey leg is already infested with parasites. The leg has to be amputated―eventually, all that's remained is a stump.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : We empusai are Hecate's guards on roads. Without our legs' fast movements, we might as well be useless to her.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : I got bullied by my peers on a daily basis, relentlessly ridiculed for my disability. I could not guard the roads, I could not feed on other humans, I could not do anything properly.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Not to mention… I never like the fact that I am an empusa. They are gross, selfish creatures in my opinion, so knowing that I am a disabled empusa only makes me loathe myself more.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : As empusai naturally come to be, we do not have individual parents. Hecate and Mormo are the only ones we know. Without the love of any actual parents, we all have to look out for ourselves… The fact that I am disabled only makes me weaker and takes away my power.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Eventually, I grew old enough to leave them, and got enough money from my maid services to get a new prosthetic leg. But I'm not very rich, so I never gets a new one, and this one is getting rusty…

  
**Violet Prince** : so that's why you've been walking really deliberately slowly? literally all the time?

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Yeah, to hide my disability.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : I… Had been really scared that you guys will despise me.

  
**Violet Prince** : u silly goose!!! only an idiot would hate u for that.

  
**Violet Prince** : u tell me who ever insults u for it, they can answer to my big eye.

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : or my cannon!!!!!!!!

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : also!!!!!! toujousan you gave me inspiration for my next project!~~

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : I wonder what it is?

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : ouma pm me

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : ?

* * *

 **Effervescent Steampunk** : happy bday toujousan!!!!!!

  
**Violet Prince** : we've prepared some really special gifts for you!!!!!!

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : You mean these three long present boxes in my room?

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : go on ahead! open em!

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : They…

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : They are all prosthetic legs.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : You two… Made them for me?

  
**Violet Prince** : i did the designs! the spike is my own fave, i'm proudest of that one!

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : There is a spike???

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : My my, there really is one.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : It's pretty good though???

  
**Violet Prince** : check out the other ones too!

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : check out the LED one! that one's my design!

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : It starts glowing when I walk???

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : and finally, the silver one! kokichi has worked on that one too!

  
**Violet Prince** : yeah!!! i didn't only do designs on that one!

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : This is the most inconspicuous one, I suppose.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Wait… Did you guys make that one for when I go to the human metropolis? Because this is the most subtle one?

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : bingo! toujousan you're the cleverest!

  
**Violet Prince** : u can alternate between the three in free time, and use the silver one when u are out for maid job.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : I… Don't know how to repay you guys…

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : no need to say thanks! your rent payment and helpfulness is already a huge gift for me!

  
**Violet Prince** : if u really want to thank me, just buy me more panta on your grocery runs!

  
**Violet Prince** : … plus, just your friendship is already a huge gift for me.

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : :-)

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : I… Love you guys too.

  
**Violet Prince** : we dem boys (｡◝ᴗ◜｡)

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : we lonely kids who latch onto each other ^o^ also we are two girls and an nb boy, i don't think "dem boys" describe us accurately

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : We… Best friends? :-D

  
**Effervescent Steampunk** : yes!

  
**Violet Prince** : yes!

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Then I just have this last question…

  
**Toujou Kirumi** : Why are you playing Chicago songs on my music player?

  
**Violet Prince** has gone **Offline!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I can explain. Ouma, Iruma and Toujou are my instant "fave at first sight", so it'll only make sense that I instantly wrote a side story of sorts to honor their friendship. Haha.
> 
> Okay but seriously even now after I know the whole game I still love these three a lot, and most probably won't stop anytime soon.
> 
> Also a little note: those prosthetic legs are based on the ones in Viktoria Modesta's "Prototype" music video.
> 
> Also I know I keep rambling abt my finals and well… It's finally here. (´⌒`｡) I can't get that short chapter of Unbridled out so you guys will have to read this first, I guess!
> 
> See you guys later!


End file.
